


[ART] Day6 Outfit of the Day

by reafre



Series: Suptoberart 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, suptoberart2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: Dean’s choice of outfit of the day for Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptoberart 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[ART] Day6 Outfit of the Day

_Dean’s choice of outfit of the day for Castiel._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

  


.

.

.

.

.

_More like...out of them all._

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 Outfit of the Day  
drawing by : reafre  
tools : copic, pencil on paper.  
date : 6-7 Oct, 2019  
2019 Suptoberart Prompt hosted by @winchester-reload 
> 
> Reblogable post on tumblr is here [Day6 Outfit of the Day](https://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/post/188875485038/day-6-outfit-of-the-day-drawing-by-reafre-tools)  
Please do not repost/reupload my arts.


End file.
